


The best birthday ever

by taesquiger



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cousins Huening Kai & Choi Beomgyu, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Heartthrob Choi Beomgyu, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Kang Taehyun, Tags Are Hard, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, everything gets sorted later dw, happy birthday choi beomgyu, the plot is roughly based on one of the couples from The Reminders series, this is a gift from author to beomgyu (if he ever sees this lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquiger/pseuds/taesquiger
Summary: It was only a matter of time that they already officially dated, and almost everyone knew it.And Taehyun chose Beomgyu's birthday to finally have the courage to ask him out.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	The best birthday ever

Dribbling the ball with his foot skillfully, he panted heavily. It was almost the end of the tiring game, and this particular moment was a crucial one. The whole university had their eyes on him but that was only because as the best forward, they needed him to bag the trophy.

“Beomgyu hyung, pass it to me.” His partner in crime aka the midfielder, Hueningkai, called him while he was taking the ball to the opposite team’s goal post. He obliged and Hueningkai nicely distracted the opposite team’s player, impelling them to chase him while Beomgyu prepared himself for his signature reverse kick.

Although short, he threw a quick glance at the front bleachers to search for a certain blond male. He sighed when he found the place empty where that petite nerd usually sat. 

Yeah, he knew as a mathematics major, the younger had important exams to take but he still felt sad, knowing the boy wouldn’t be there to celebrate his victory.

But he couldn’t go out of his line, after all, they weren’t boyfriends.

“Beomgyu hyung, here!!!” 

Within a split second, his game spirit was back as he saw the ball approaching him in the mid-air, he kicked its core with all his strength, and there went the ball right into the goalpost.

The audience cheered loudly, and his team screamed while coming to hug him and lift him up in triumph. He was smiling, he was happy but still, there was a slight void in his heart.

  
  
  


“I need a real quick shower!” Beomgyu pinched his jersey with disgust. After all the winning celebrations, clicking photos and congratulatory wishes, Beomgyu found himself in the locker room alone.

“Oyy hyung! You did a splendid job today as well.” Hueningkai came into the room, Beomgyu could only smile at his younger brother.

“You’ve already changed, Hyuka? That was fast.” Beomgyu took notice of Hueningkai’s outfit and found the latter as dressed as he was going on a date while talking off his own jersey.

“What do I do Beommie hyung?” Hueningkai fake cried, “I don’t have so many fans following around me all the time.”

And the moment, Beomgyu snorted in response, another figure barged in to make Beomgyu’s breath hitch.

“Umm, I guess the match is over haha…” The newcomer started shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

“And here comes your number one fan,” Hueningkai told Beomgyu before the older just turned around, crossing his arms. 

The blond pressed his lips together, his eyes begging the other to help. Hueningkai let a lopsided smile glide across his face and went past the blond. “I'd told him you wouldn’t be able to come but I think he’s still mad. Go make it up to your hubby~”

“He is  _ not _ my hubby!” Taehyun frowned. 

The older heard it, his forehead creasing into a frown but he let himself remain calm, and picked the nearest water bottle to open the lid and pour all of the liquid upon himself slowly. The water flowed while dampening his hair, drenching his body and Tehyun’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Hueningkai noticed the boy’s shy but obvious staring and smirked,

“Sure, as if we’re blind.” He retorted before squealing loudly as Taehyun gestured to beat him up, and then he left, leaving the two alone.

Hence, silence followed. 

Taehyun stared at the older’s bareback, wet with sweat and water, before approaching timidly.

“H-Hyung?” He tried, only to get no response back. So he went closer and tried again, “Beomgyu hyung, are you mad at me?” 

The older found it amusing but he still played along. Don’t misunderstand him but it was cute to see the younger come and pester him. It was getting hard for Beomgyu to stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

“Hyung-ah, I’m sorry I couldn’t come to see you play today. I tried to finish my exam as fast as I could but still ended up being late.” Taehyun took the courage to move in front of Beomgyu, only for the older to turn away from him again. And the way Taehyun huffed with a pout, Beomgyu almost let out a coo.

“Okay, tell me how can I make it up? I’ll do anything for you.”

“You’ll do anything?” Beomgyu perked up at the question.

“Yes, yes. I’ll do anything.” Taehyun repeated, not getting the older’s intention to make him repeat. 

Beomgyu turned around to meet the younger’s eyes and did his heart as always jumped at the younger being so close to him. But he didn’t faze, instead, he took a step forward.

Taehyun stepped back carefully when he realized Beomgyu was doing it on purpose. The older's one arm snaked behind Taehyun's waist, causing him to tense up. Taehyun looked up through his pretty lashes to meet his eyes by the time Beomgyu had him cornered and circled with both his arms.

“What are you doing?” The younger sucked in some air when Beomgyu opened the locker door which brought them unnecessarily closer.

“What do you think I'm doing?” Beomgyu whispered.

Taehyun didn't answer, rather followed Beomgyu's eyes wandering through his face and then landing on his lips. 

He gulped, wondering if he had put on his lip balm or if his breath was fresh.

Beomgyu inched closer and closer until he could feel their breath mingle, leading him to shut his eyes close. Although his heart quickened its pace and he was nervous, Taehyun found himself anticipating what was about to happen.

But then he felt Beomgyu moving away, his eyes blinking open to see the older raising a plain t-shirt on his eye-level with a towel hanging on his shoulder.

It took a second and two more for Taehyun to realize when looked behind himself and found the locker open; Beomgyu was just taking out his stuff for shower.

_ What was I expecting when we’re not even dating!?  _ Taehyun facepalmed himself in embarrassment.

“I would never try anything funny with you, not at least without your permission.” Beomgyu chuckled, winking at his last sentence when Taehyun looked bewildered. 

His teasing being worked, Beomgyu didn't stop himself from smiling hard and softly spoke,

“Let’s go out today. I wanna treat us something good because of my win.”

Taehyun mirrored the smile he was receiving, the one which managed to stir butterflies in his chest. He walked forward and suddenly wrapped his arms around the older's frame.

“Hey, Taehyun…. I haven't showered—”

“Do you think out of all people I care about that?” Taehyun cut him off, settling his head on Beomgyu's shoulders peacefully. Beomgyu stood there silent for a minute, then his arms came up to hug Taehyun back, tighter.

“Congratulations hyung, I'm sure you did great today as always. I'm really happy for you.”

Beomgyu kept his head on top of Taehyun's. He only needed that much, and he was glad that Taehyun knew it. 

They held each other close wordlessly until a third person interrupted their moment;

“Beommie~” A girl screeched. “Oh, what are you guys doing?”

Taehyun slowly but swiftly pushed Beomgyu, to which the older gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything because of the other presence.

He then turned to the intruder, “We were hugging each other if you couldn't guess.” Taehyun just slapped Beomgyu on the arm, only to receive a whiny “ _ what~”  _ as a response.

The girl remained stunned but then tried to laugh it off, stepping closer. “You love cracking jokes, don't you? By the way, I was thinking if we could go on a date today. You see, I've been following you around for a while.” She looked at his body with glimmering eyes, blushing and opting to touch his chest until he grasped her wrist and lowered it back.

“I already have plans with Taehyun.”

Taehyun, who had his gaze fixed to his shoes, lifted up his head at the mention of his name but before he could smile Beomgyu, who wasn't even looking at the third person, he noticed the girl glaring maliciously at him.

It was always like this.

Ever since he and Beomgyu have had this no-name relationship with each other, he's been in many's bad books, no matter how much he assured that they were ‘ _ just friends’. _ It also made some people dislike Beomgyu, and do you even need an elaboration that Taehyun absolutely  _ hated _ being the reason why Beomgyu was less popular than before.

That was one of the reasons he'd always get away with the reply “ _ No _ ” in his stand whenever Beomgyu would initiate a conversation about how badly he wanted to be more. 

Nonetheless, he was grateful that Beomgyu respected his side, and waited for him to be ready.

“Oh, come on Beomgyu~ you guys are always together. Can't y'all just give each other a break and spend time with others? One day without your  _ friend  _ wouldn't hurt you, right Taehyun?” She smiled wickedly at the blond, and he knew what her intention was.

He sighed before pestering, “Uhh I think she's right. You... shouldn't refuse her if she's insisting that much.”

“Too bad you already promised me that you'd do anything as compensation for not coming to the match earlier.” Beomgyu shrugged at the blond with a blank expression. 

Just the moment Taehyun was about to remind that there wasn't any  _ p _ romise between them, the older decided to leave for a shower already but then stopped to level his eyes with the girl.

“If you really have been following me around for a while,” Beomgyu tilted his head, his voice and eyes mirroring a coldness that could make anyone shake, “You should've understood by now that Taehyun isn't just a friend to me.”

Then he looked at Taehyun with soft eyes, and requested in an even softer voice, “Wait for me here, okay?”

And then he walked away without sparing a glance.

The girl looked devastated, she too left after silently snickering at Taehyun.

This was just how their relationship was. They weren't going out but they didn't need to tell anyone how much the other meant. It was only a matter of time that they already officially dated, and most of the students knew it. 

Although Beomgyu was more than ready, Taehyun still needed the support of the ‘just friends’ card. 

It all started when he and Hueningkai started college together. Not knowing anyone in the new city, the two friends only had each other to rely on. Then one day, his best friend told him that one of his distant cousins went to the music department of the same university. That was when he was introduced to Beomgyu, a heartthrob music student and campus' crush soccer player. Superior— was the first word that came into Taehyun's mind when he saw him. He was loved by all, hence cold and indifferent to the love confessions he got every day. But he adored his little brother, Hueningkai, although they were distant and had only visited each other when they were too young or only during big family events. Hueningkai too, despite not having a deep connection while growing up, always praised his older cousin for being considerate and cheerful and assured that his coldness was only to keep the extra people away.

Months went by and Taehyun wondered why he wasn't being treated the same as the others. He wondered if it was a privilege of being Hueningkai's friend that he'd also receive such warm treatment but then he started to notice that Hueningkai would also get bullied by Beomgyu, admittedly for fun. But the older always used a soft voice for him. He'd even get caught by Hueningkai for being lost in Taehyun's eyes shamelessly instead of listening to his rants. The youngest would always complain that Beomgyu remembered Taehyun's habits and antics more than his but Beomgyu never had a counter for that. And so, the little complaints gradually became everyday teases and Beomgyu could only muster up a sheepish smile to argue with.

But he never looked at Taehyun whenever his ears and cheeks would go red at the comment, causing Hueningkai's teasing to intensify.

Amidst all the happenings, Taehyun didn't even know when he had developed a crush on his best friend's brother but he'd feel his cheeks heating up whenever he'd see the older being shy because of Hueningkai's words, and that only fueled the youngest’s teasings towards them.

In Beomgyu's case, he was a normal popular boy in his university until his cousin one day introduced him to a shy-looking nerdy boy. It was funny to him but he found himself thanking his past self silently for treating Hueningkai well enough that the younger thought of introducing this boy to him. At first, he thought it was the same feeling he had for Hueningkai; like a younger brother. But then he started to realize that he found Taehyun adorable, more than anyone and that he liked him more than a brother, even a friend. Enough to call it more than a crush.

  
  
  


“So, where do you want to go?” Beomgyu asked while controlling the steering of his car.

“It’s your treat, so wherever you take,” Taehyun replied after giving it a thought.

“Wherever I take huh? What if I—oww” 

Taehyun punched the older in his arm, and he let out a squeaky laugh as the younger kept glaring at him cutely.

“You’re being shy again?” Beomgyu raised his eyebrows playfully when Taehyun huffed. “I told you na, that I’ll not—”

“Hyung, watch out!” 

Beomgyu faced the front and saw two figures approaching from the opposite side right before his car when he pulled the brakes.

A blue-haired male and a pink-haired male, together, fell on the ground along with all of their belongings. But by the time Beomgyu looked at Taehyun with panic, the latter had his seatbelt undone to go out of the car and check on them, so Beomgyu quickly followed too.

“We’re so sorry, are you guys okay—”

“You say you’re sorry!?” The pink-haired guy lurched forward and grabbed Taehyun by his collar and the moment Taehyun shut his eyes because of the nearing fist, the other guy was thrown away.

“Yeonjun!!!” The blue-haired guy, who was busy fiddling with his guitar, finally looked up from the ground. He sprang up to get hold of the pink-haired, frowning at Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu? Why’d you hit Yeonjun so hard?”

“He was the one who attacked Taehyun first! How dare he!!?” Beomgyu argued back before turning to the blond and cupping his cheeks, “Taehyun-ah, are you alright? Let me see if you’re hurt or not!” 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m fine, and I think we should check on them first.” Taehyun insisted when Beomgyu kept checking his arms to find any bruises, glaring at the other two every second.

The pink-haired guy, whose name they came to know now was Yeonjun, stood up with the help of the blue-haired male.

“It’s because you were driving recklessly and broke my Soobinnie’s guitar! Your boyfriend isn’t even hurt but my bunny just fell on the ground because of you!” Yeonjun fumed while Soobin just patted his head as an action to cool him down. “Seriously though, where was your concentration in the broad daylight, huh?”

Beomgyu side-eyed Taehyun who was clearly flustered at Yeonjun’s words, a subtle smile tugged on his lips. He chose to not comment on that, instead, he changed the topic, “You said Soobin was hurt, right? Why don’t we take him to the clinic?”

“Haha how thoughtful of you!” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “You think I would’ve let you get around with it that easily? Of course, you have to take responsibility.”

Beomgyu just snickered before telling them to get in the car. And soon, the four boys found themselves driving to the nearest clinic.

Taehyun waited in the small room as Soobin, the blue-haired tall male from earlier, was being treated for the wound on his arm. Beomgyu and Yeonjun had briefly left to bring some snacks for them. 

Although they weren’t really arguing, Taehyun believed they could hardly hold it in judging by the way they were throwing nasty looks at each other, and he couldn’t but sigh at that.

“Please, look if he’s hurt too.” Soobin requested the doctor when he was done wrapping the bandage. 

“Aah, no, it’s okay. I mean, I’m not hurt at all.” Taehyun shook his head, waving both his hands.

“Are you sure?” The doctor tilted his head, and Taehyun merely nodded in response.

Soon, they were left alone and the atmosphere became awkward. Mostly for Taehyun because he still wasn’t open to everyone, nor could he just strike a conversation with anyone like Beomgyu did, more so with a person whom he caused trouble to, albeit unintentionally.

Taehyun meekly peeked through his bangs, only to find Soobin looking at the broken strings of his guitar with a sullen expression, his fingers delicately caressing it.

“I-I can buy you a new guitar.”

“Hm?”

Taehyun was unsure how to simplify when Soobin looked up at him with a questioning look because he’d said those words out of the blue.

The other only let out a chuckle when Taehyun didn’t tell him further.

“Relax. You guys drove us to the clinic and even paid for the treatment, that’s enough I guess. Just remember to look properly the next time you’re driving on an empty road.” Soobin showed him a dimpled smile, and Taehyun could burst with guilt.

“No! We also broke your guitar, so we should take responsibility.”

Soobin laughed, throwing his head back for a moment before replying, “It truly is fine. As a music major, I always have to prepare myself to see my instruments getting hurt which basically means I’m the one who should take responsibility for failing to protect them.”

“But—”

“Besides, the main reason I’m sad is that Yeonjun had to see how clumsy I am,” Soobin smiled sadly, again caressing his guitar. “This guitar was gifted by him as a birthday present.”

A sorry cast fell upon Taehyun’s expression. He knew what these little gestures from a special one meant, so he stayed silent to give Soobin the space he needed until something hit him.

_Birthday present?_ _That reminds me of…._

Taehyun abruptly stood up from where he was seated, clenching his fist, his eyes oozing determination. “Then I _ will  _ help you fix it, even if it’s just the strings.”

Soobin blinked at him, so did Taehyun.

“Oh my God, you’re so adorable!” The older clapped his hands. “Okay, if you’re suggesting that much, I shall take you with me when I go to the stores. But what is it that you want in return?”

“Huh?” Taehyun eyes went wide.

“Come on, I know you have something else in your mind.” Soobin lazily puts his face on the palm of his hands as his elbows rest in his knees. “Is it because of… Beomgyu?

Taehyun gasped, hiding his face behind his palm to cover the blush.

“Perhaps, his birthday is approaching and you want to give him something too?” Soobin smiled widely when Taehyun nodded, his blush deepening.

“I have a very old guitar somewhere but I never showed enough interest to play it. I’m thinking if you could teach me a bit of guitar,” the blond met Soobin’s glinting eyes briefly, “Actually, I want to sing him a song for his birthday.”

“That’s so so so cute if you ask me.” Soobin squealed loudly. “He'll go all smitten knowing his boyfriend prepared such a nice surprise.”

Taehyun pressed his lips together, blushing profusely. “Beomgyu hyung and I aren't dating.”

“What?!”

“For n-now, I mean. We aren't dating for now.”

Soobin seemed to be in deep thought for a while, scratching the back of his head. “Is that so? It looks like you guys are deep in love, I mean, the way he charged at Yeonjun for grabbing your collar tells a lot.”

“He's usually very protective of me, that's why I want to give back to him for always looking out for me.” Taehyun meekly smiled at all the memories of Beomgyu being by his side whenever he needed, be it to help with chores when he prepared for exams or when he was just slightly sick. “There's also something I have to let him know.”

“Are you guys  _ *some _ ?”

[Some relationship: Korean slang for ‘hook-up culture’ where you feel some-type-of-way for your partner but  **nothing extreme/not sure** to make it a committed relationship yet.]

Taehyun bit his lips at the question, pondering if that term could really describe his relationship with Beomgyu.

“More than that.” He admitted for the first time.

“Aaah.” Soobin nodded his head in acknowledgment. “So, are you planning to ask him out?”

“Yes.” Taehyun didn't stutter.

“That's great. I'll help you.” 

Beholden, Taehyun walked closer to the bed and handed over his phone, so Soobin could save his number. The moment they shared a knowing smile, the door clacked open.

“Oh my Soobinnie!!! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were being treated. That little piece of shit was pissing the heck out of me, so I'm late. Are you alright? What did they say?” Yeonjun made a fuss as soon as he entered, opening the lid of a bottle to offer the drink to his boyfriend.

“It's okay, Jjunie. I'm totally fine.” Soobin giggled, accepting the drink.

Taehyun could only smile at their adorableness. But he hadn't noticed a certain ravenette observing each of his actions, even that he had exchanged phone numbers and the smile he was giving the other earlier, with keen eyes.

Taehyun felt a tap on his lower lip; looking down, he saw a bottle of raisin juice without the lid being offered to him. When he peeked up, he caught the beautiful orbs staring deeply at him.

He couldn't stop the little smile from spreading, the other mirroring the action.

“Sit, and then drink or you might choke.” Beomgyu gently made the younger sit back on his chair as Taehyun gladly gulped down the drink.

“Wow, I’m surprised to know that you have manners with your boyfriend at least.”

Beomgyu squinted his eyes at Yeonjun, words ready to roll off as a retort before Soobin took the chance.

“Hyung, Taehyun just told me they aren’t dating. Surprising, right?”

While Beomgyu almost bit his tongue, Yeonjun just made a sound of confusion.

“Is that so!? I’m sure most of the people think so too.” The pink-haired looked back and forth at the two in question, noticing Beomgyu avoiding his gaze. 

Oh, it would be so nice to tease the prick a little bit.

“Well, well, well.” He shrugged his shoulders for extra effect. “Then you guys are just flings, huh!? Yeah, now I can see why you would be nicer to him, of course, you wouldn’t want him to speak ill about you after you guys break off hahaha.”

“Hyung!” Beomgyu saw Soobin nudge the older slightly but all of his attention was back to the younger boy who was also looking up at him with his doe eyes.

_ Taehyun said that…? _ Beomgyu sucked the inside of his cheek, his chest feeling heavy. 

“I should get going now.”

He turned around to leave, and when he twisted the doorknob, Hueningkai entered the room;

“Oh hi hyung, I heard Tae—”

The taller couldn't finish as Beomgyu just walked past him, leaving everyone confused.

“Hyuka, how come you're here!?” 

“What do you mean, Yeonjun hyung? I'm a medical student, we were having a class before I heard from a classmate that Soobin hyung and Taehyunnie got hurt.” Hueningkai scrunched his eyebrows, taking off the white apron. “Are you guys okay?”

“Aah yes, Hueningie, don’t worry.” Soobin’s dimple popped out, making a seat for the younger to sit beside Yeonjun in the bed. “I’m surprised you guys know each other.” 

“Yeah? Beomgyu hyung is my cousin and Taehyunnie here is my best friend, also—” His eyes trailed off to the chair in front of him to introduce the blond but he paused when he noticed that the boy was already at the door.

“It’s time for me to leave now, and Soobin hyung, I’ll call you later.” With that said, Taehyun bowed and went out.

“Call you?” Hueningkai turned back to Soobin.

“Yep,” Soobin nodded, “He wants me to teach him a bit of guitar so he can surprise Beomgyu on his birthday.” 

Hueningkai gasped as he instantly connected the dots. “By any chance, is Taehyun finally going to ask Beomgyu hyung out?”

“Yes, yes, yes. But please don’t tell Beomgyu, hm?”

“Umm, I’ll keep my mouth shut but there’s someone who might not.” Hueningkai slowly raised his finger, causing Soobin to follow the line of sight, and wasn’t even surprised to see a vicious smirk on Yeonjun’s face.

“Yeonjunnie, don’t you dare play a prank!!” Soobin warned with a serious face.

“Come on~ I only want to pull their legs OW OWW THAT HURTS—” Yeonjun rubbed his ears that were being pulled by Soobin while Hueningkai screeched.

Soon, the three engaged themselves in a light-hearted conversation and Yeonjun only sighed a heave of relief that they didn’t touch the topic more because oh, as long as no one was hurt, he could play pranks here and there.

  
  
  


“Beomgyu hyung?” Taehyun ran faster as soon as he was out of the clinic room, striding behind the male who left before him and caught his hand. “Beomgyu hyung, wait!”

He saw Beomgyu suck in a deep breath before turning towards him, the little frown too visible for Taehyun to not notice.

“We w-were leaving together.” Taehyun reminded when Beomgyu just stared at him, unsure how to feel when Beomgyu didn't try to sneak a kiss at his hand like he normally did.

“Yeah...uh…” Beomgyu started, not looking directly at the other’s eyes. “Can I just treat you in my dorm? I kinda feel tired now.”

“Really? Then you should rest, hyung. I’ll drop by later—”

“No! Please, let me. I really wanted to celebrate my victory with you.” Beomgyu pleaded, his voice more desperate than usual. Taehyun didn’t riot, he could at least do that for Beomgyu. So they headed to the raven-haired male's dorm together, hand in hand as always. 

Albeit it not being his first time, Taehyun felt his heart beat at a quick pace, unbeknownst to Beomgyu. 

But when he meekly looked up at the older, he couldn't decipher the expression of despair which had replaced the usual proud smirk. 

He chose not to question, and just go with the flow.

  
  
  


The next day when Taehyun finally got out of his last class, he immediately rushed to the music department and to a specific club room.

“Hi, Soobinin hyung. How’s your wound now?”

“Taehyun, are you here?” Soobin quickly picked his bag and walked towards him. “I guess I’m much better, so let’s go then.”

As soon as Taehyun nodded in affirmation, his phone interrupted. 

“Uhh Hyung, you go on. I’ll follow you after I receive this call.” 

Soobin shrugged before leaving first, and then Taehyun picked the call, “Yes, Beomgyu hyung?”

“ _ Taehyun-ah, are you in the music department? Someone said they saw you!!”  _ Beomgyu sounded so excited that Taehyun felt guilty for not being able to tell the truth. 

“N-No hyung, I’m sure you’re mistaken.” Taehyun replied, repressing his aching heart.

It was for Beomgyu, just a few days only.

_ “Then, can I drop by your department? If your classes are over, can we hang out, Hyunnie, please?” _

Taehyun wanted to question Beomgyu’s way of asking for permission first, it was normal in them to just show up randomly but in this situation, Taehyun was relieved that he asked because otherwise, Beomgyu would’ve waited for him in vain.

“Actually, hyung, I have group studies today. So, I might be busier.”

_ “Aaah....too bad. It’s okay, take care then. I’ll just walk you to your room later.” _

And then, the call disconnected. 

Taehyun sighed, it was his first time lying to Beomgyu but he needed to do this if he was to execute the plan for Beomgyu’s birthday surprise.

He strided towards Soobin and bowed in apology for taking too long, and went out the campus to explore the guitar shops.

They spent time together till the sunset with Soobin showing Taehyun around the guitar shops, and giving him verbal knowledge which he needed to know for basics and if he decided to go for advanced learning in future. 

The two got along so well that Taehyun couldn’t even describe, he discovered the taller and he had common opinions on almost everything. He also learnt Yeonjun and Soobin were both interested in Hueningkai, and were planning to ask him out together. In no time, he found himself linking his arm with Soobin’s as the older oozed comfort.

But he hadn’t noticed the gloomy eyes looking at him when they were amidst discussing fun stuff.

  
  
  


Taehyun ran through the corridors to reach the specific place he had informed Beomgyu. 

_ Shit, I’m late. _

He huffed while catching his breath as he noticed Beomgyu waiting patiently with his back against the wall, his guitar swinged in his shoulder. If Taehyun wasn’t already whipped, he would’ve drooled over the male’s presence right then.

“H-Hyung?” Taehyun called.

“You're here.” Beomgyu didn't look up at him, his question sounding more like a statement. “Took you quite long.”

“Sorry, we had important topics to discuss ” Taehyun scratched the back of his head. He had never lied to Beomgyu before, perhaps that's why it made him more nervous.

“Hmm, surely you were doing something very important.” Beomgyu mumbled, turning around to already walk. “It's getting dark, let's go.”

It was weird as the walk remained awkwardly silent. Beomgyu wasn't actually trying to hold his hand, and steal a kiss or even wrap his arms around him protectively. Taehyun didn't know how to feel, it could be the guilt making him overthink things too much. 

“Taehyun-ah.” Beomgyu stopped the blond when he was about to get in his dorm by hugging him from the behind. “You know you can tell me everything, right?”

“Yes, Beommie hyung.” Taehyun could finally smile because the older was being his usual clingy self but something about his tone was different.

“You don't have to hide anything even if you don't want to hurt me, okay?”

Taehyun, with a swift turn, hugged Beomgyu back tightly. He could feel Beomgyu tighten his grip in a protective manner as if he was scared to let go. For a short second, Taehyun wondered if Beomgyu had seen him with Soobin and got the wrong idea but he couldn't risk jumping into conclusions like that.

With a heavy heart, he reminded himself to refrain and replied, “I'm not hiding anything from you, hyung.”

_ You'll get to know at the right time, just wait please. _

  
  
  


One week had passed since then, and Taehyun decidedly limited meeting Beomgyu. Because if he saw the older, he'd only feel guiltier which might ruin what he was planning on.

He'd always tell the raven-haired that he was busy with this and that, even had to held himself back from running to Beomgyu's arms and apologise but then guitar lessons with Soobin intensified and the way he was complimented for being a quick learner only boosted his confidence to keep him going.

Constant practice and late night sessions caused Taehyun to even turn down Beomgyu's requests to walk him home. As much as it was hurting, Taehyun didn't want to back off when he'd made this far.

“Okay, Taehyun. With this, our last session is over. You've worked very hard for this, so let me treat you to lunch today. Hyuka is also joining.” Soobin smiled at the younger and he nodded as they left.

The three found themselves in a cafe near the music department with Taehyun being trapped between Soobin and Hueningkai’s occasional flirtings and bickerings.

“Hey, don’t you think we should call Yeonjun hyung and Beomgyu hyung here too?” Hueningkai suddenly asked, a little pink sheen spread through Taehyun’s cheeks.

He had lost count of the number of times he could’ve seen Beomgyu after that heartfelt hug. He wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back from throwing himself on the older and ruining his own surprise but hey, he was also excited.

“Shall I call hyung here?” He suggested shyly.

“No!” Soobin was too quick to refuse, shaking his head vigorously. “If Beomgyu came in here, he might notice how close we’ve become, then are you going to disclose to him how I’ve been giving you guitar lessons so you can surprise him on his birthday? Besides, the way you’re blushing even at the slight mention of his name, I’m sure you’ll confess right the moment he’s in front of your eyes.”

The blond brought up his hands to cover his flushed face, Soobin and Hueningkai cooing at him as he did so.

“I’ve already called Yeonjunnie hyung because he badly wanted to meet Hyuka but we five can hang out together once you and Beomgyu become official. Just have patience for some more hours till midnight, you’ve been well with that.” The blue-haired assured, reaching to lower Taehyun’s hands as Hueningkai patted his head. 

It didn’t take a minute long for them to get back to their fun conversations as Hueningkai whined because Yeonjun wasn’t there yet.

But once again, Taehyun had failed to notice a certain ravenette’s fixed gaze at him.

Beomgyu sighed, then turned around. He had his head hanged down, so he didn’t notice the fast approaching pink-haired until they clashed.

“Who the heck— aaah, it’s you again!” Beomgyu raised his head to see Yeonjun frowning at him. “But why does your face look like a rotten egg?” 

Beomgyu didn’t answer but turned to only stare at a certain blond through the glass walls, his belly twisting when he saw Soobin reaching to touch Taehyun’s hands and lower those from his face.

“Hmm~ So you’re sad because Taehyun doesn’t hang out with you anymore, huh?”

Beomgyu remained silent, and it was only fueling Yeonjun. As he huffed in annoyance, an idea struck in his mind which invited the signature devilish smirk. 

Oh, now was the best opportunity for a small prank.

“You know, recently I and Soobin have been thinking of entering into a * _ polyamorous _ relationship. And we want someone younger than us as our * _ unicorn _ , don’t you think he’s a good choice for that?”

[Polyamorous/Poly/Polygamy relationship is defined as practicing or being open to intimate relationships with  **more than one person** .

A unicorn/dragon is a person **who is invited** into an existing couple to date and play with.]

Beomgyu at once whipped his head towards Yeonjun, following the line of his gaze to see whom he was talking about. His heart quickened its pace, his insides felt uneasy.

“That’s ridiculous! Have you even asked him what he wants? Don’t you dare—”

“Of course, we have his permission. We've been discussing for quite a while now.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Look at him smiling and giggling with Soobin these days.”

Beomgyu gulped down the lump in his throat and looked at Taehyun again, indeed he had a big smile and blushing cheeks.

“If everything goes well today, we might be official sooner than you think.”

That was the last straw for Beomgyu. He couldn’t hear one more word because he had it enough. And so, just the moment Yeonjun’s statement ended, he dashed away from the place as quickly as possible.

“Oh hey, where are you going…?” Yeonjun pouted at the raven’s retreating back, a mischievous smile making its way. “Oops, my bad! I forgot to tell him that I was talking about Hueningkai lol.”

The pink-haired carelessly hummed a song to himself while walking to the cafe already, he couldn’t wait to squish their youngest’s cheeks, and he even had a lot of kisses pending from Soobin .

  
  


Beomgyu halted in his steps, heaving deep breaths. He suddenly realized that he couldn’t believe Yeonjun just like that. After all, the event they met was an awful one and to be precise, he and Yeonjun were only arguing over every petty thing the whole time. 

Yep, This could be a trap from Yeonjun to take revenge on him.

The ravenette swiftly fished his phone out of his pockets, and dialled the first number from his favorite contacts.

“Taehyun-ah!” He didn’t even wait a second the moment his call was received, “Where are you? We haven’t been able to catch up for days. Can I meet you right now?”

_ “R-Right now? Uhh… Hyung, I-I’m busy.” _ Taehyun stuttered as if he were hiding something. Well, now Beomgyu knew what it was.

“Group studies again?” Beomgyu asked with a sad chuckle. But Taehyun didn't reply back instantly, rather waited for a couple of moments and when he did, bile rose up to Beomgyu's throat,

_ “Hyung, can you please stop by my dorm at midnight? I have something to tell you.” _

Beomgyu's face twitched at those words. He disconnected the call because he couldn't keep up the facade anymore. 

So this was how it was. For Taehyun, he really was someone with whom Taehyun was discovering his feelings, a fling. Surely they were some partners at first but Beomgyu eventually fell for him. Until now, he thought Taehyun felt the same way about him.

But misunderstandings are meant to be broken.

He soon found himself curled up in his bed, being a crying mess. He should've expected this to happen sooner but there was his gut feeling telling him to hold on and wait to see what happens.

Beomgyu never thought he would be a wreck like this for someone, yet here he was bawling his eyes out for the doe-eyed blond boy.

Hours had passed when he finally decided to leave his bed and get out of his room, taking big strides towards the younger's dorm.

Beomgyu raised a finger to ring the bell, pausing for a moment to think if it was right for him to be there when he was told to stop by at midnight.

_ Just get it done quickly. _

And then, he pressed and waited.

“B-Beomgyu hyung? What are you doing here now?” Taehyun seemed startled when he opened the door. “Didn’t I tell you to be here at midnight? Oh God, I haven’t even—”

“Why? Were you about to meet someone else? Or is someone already in there?” Beomgyu blurted out. He knew he sounded crazy but he was past his limits now, and now the only things he needed were answers.

Answers to why he wasn’t rejected properly, answers to why he was being sent wrong signals all the time.

“Beommie hyung, why are you speaking like that?” Taehyun shuddered, his voice filled with hurt. 

Right, why was he even doing this? It wasn’t like Taehyun was his boyfriend, and the boy has always tried to avoid the conversations whenever Beomgyu suggested something. So, wasn’t he making a fool of himself for this long? He should’ve been ashamed for having the guts to turn up here this way.

“Hyung, are you mad at me for something?” The younger took a step forward when Beomgyu only stared at his shoes instead of giving a reply. “Were you…. Were you crying?”

Gulping the lump in his throat, Beoemgyu turned around to leave but failed as his wrist was grabbed by the other.

“Come in, please.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you—”

“It’s okay.” Taehyun sighed as if this was the last option left, tugging the older’s hand to drag him inside. “All of it is because of you anyways.”

Although the blond had mumbled his last words, Beomgyu had crealy heard him. He was just about to ask what exactly Taehyun meant but then all of his attention was to the room which was half decorated with red heart balloons.

_ What….are all these? With whom…? Am I being an intruder? Was he going to spend time with someone? Is it ruined because of me now? _

The heavy thoughts piling up on his head made him nauseous, causing him to stumble. But when Taehyun helped him balance back on his feet, Beomgyu’s eyes caught the sight of a guitar.

Taehyun followed the line of his sight, slightly gasping when he realized what Beomgyu was looking at so intently. 

“H-Hyung—”

Beomgyu pulled out his arm from the younger’s grip to walk to the sofa where the guitar was nicely laid, and picked up the post-it note sticked to it;

_ You can do it. Fighting! – Love, Soobin. _

This was it.

“You weren’t supposed to see this.” Taehyun panickingly approached him with unsure eyes, and Beomgyu couldn’t help but let out a depressed laugh.

“Why? Are you sad about me finding out you and Soobin?”

Taehyun, taken aback, looked at him with squinted eyes, “Excuse me!?”

“Come on, Taehyun!” Beomgyu ran his fingers through his hair. “You thought I wouldn’t know that you were meeting Soobin in the name of group studies all this time?”

He saw how Taehyun flinched at the information. “H-How did you know?”

“You’d go to the instruments shops around the music department, and expect me to not see you even once? That’s pretty dumb of you.” Beomgyu snickered mockingly at Taehyun, who had a bemused expression on.

“All the giggles and little dates with him have made you realize that I’m not good for you, right? So you want a polyamorous relationship with Soobin and Yeonjun.”

“Wait, Beomgyu hyung, you’ve misunderstood. There’s nothing going on between us.”

Beomgyu clenched his teeth to not give up on his patience since it was Taehyun in front of him. He took a step forward, causing Taehyun to step back.

“Then what is all this? If nothing is going on between you guys, why were you gifted a guitar from him? Why are you decorating the room with heart balloons? Why were you so unhappy with me being here before midnight? Weren’t you planning to be official with them tonight and then tell me that I’m rejected? Isn’t that why you’ve been ignoring me?” 

Beomgyu huffed deep breaths, both of his hands bracketing the younger against the wall by now. 

“You’ve got it all wrong, hyung. I’m sorry that I ignored you but there's more to it. That’s a very old guitar of mine, I brought it and got it fixed with Soobin hyung so I could learn from him—”

“Do I look that stupid to you?” Beomgyu chuckled before peering his gaze with Taehyun’s, “If you wanted to learn guitar, you could’ve just approached me, Taehyun-ah. In fact, I’ve tried teaching you before but you never wanted to learn much, so what was Soobin’s magic to make you succumb?”

“Listen to me once, hyung.”

“I want to listen to you.” The older grabbed onto Taehyun’s shoulders, shaking desperately. “Tell me, why’d you always try to change the subject whenever I wanted to talk about us? That day in the clinic… I saw you guys exchanging phone numbers yet you keep denying, why? You even told Yeonjun that I was only a fling. Why’d you lie to me to go to meet Soobin?”

Beomgyu choked on his sob, crouching down to sit on his knees. Taehyun instantly followed as his hands came up to wipe away Beomgyu’s tears.

“I d-din’t know you’d notice all those but it’s really nothing like what you’re thinking, Beommie hyung. I’ll tell you everything, so please calm down first.”

Beomgyu sniffled, not trying to move the other’s warm hands away because deep down he knew he had fallen too hard to not want his touch.

“I know I told you that I’d respect what you want but when it’s the time, I can’t bring myself to just tear away from you. I’m sorry for being so pathetic. I should've known that I’m not good enough for you.”

“H-Hyung—”

Beomgyu abruptly stood up, his eyes void. “I should go now. I should quit being a nuisance to you anymore.” 

And then he turned around to walk himself to the main door to already leave but the moment he twisted the door knob he heard the strums of guitar and soon he thought he was delusioning an angel's voice;

  
  


_ Picking up my old guitar, _

_ The confession that I couldn’t make _

_ Pretending I made one song,  _

_ I’m about to say it now _

_ Just listen, I’ll sing for you. _

  
  


_ I love you a lot but I don’t say it out loud, _

_ It’s awkward that my pride doesn’t allow me _

_ Today I’ll be brave and tell you _

_ Just casually listen, I’ll sing for you. _

_ The way you cry, the way you smile _

_ I wonder how much they mean to me _

_ The words I want to say, but missed the chance _

_ I will confess but just listen, _

_ I’ll sing for you, sing for you _

_ Just listen to it once and smile. _

Beomgyu turned around slowly, his vision blurry because of his tears. Taehyun had a deflated expression but his eyes were pleading Beomgyu to not leave. He blinked, and a stray tear escaped his eyes which was enough for the older to move closer to him. 

Raising a finger, Beomgyu managed to wipe the tear away and then they both sat on the bed side by side. Beomgyu had his eyes fixed at Taehyun when the younger proceeded to strum the guitar and continue;

_ I know it’s funny. Although you’re the only one for me,  _

_ Sometimes I am worse than a stranger _

_ But actually I want you to rub my head _

_ And let you hold me in your arms. _

_ The way you cry, the way you smile _

_ I wonder how much they mean to me _

_ The words that I regretted when I looked back _

_ I'll apologize but just listen, _

_ I'll sing for you, sing for you. _

_ Pretend like it’s nothing _

_ Everyday I am thankful because I have you _

_ My gift from God _

_ After today, I might become awkward again _

_ But today I want to say it for sure _

_ So listen. _

_ The way you cry, the way you smile _

_ I wonder how much they mean to me. _

_ The words I wanted to say, but missed the chance _

_ I’ll confess, and even if it’s a little awkward, _

_ Just listen  _

_ I will sing for you, sing for you _

_ Just listen, I will sing for you. _

Taehyun sighed, putting the guitar aside. “This d-didn’t go as I originally planned, I’m so sorry for that.”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, about to ask what he meant when the younger turned around and wished,

“Happy Birthday, Beomgyu hyung.”

“Wha…? It’s my b-birthday? What are all these? You were planning this… for me? The s-song…?” Beomgyu was baffled, his eyes roaming around the halfly decorated room as he slowly put the pieces together. He’d totally forgotten about his birthday.

“Yes.” Taehyun cut off the older. “I was planning all these since the moment you saw me exchanging phone numbers with Soobin hyung. It’s true that I told him that we aren't dating because I wanted to ask you out properly. If I approached you to teach me guitar then how would've I surprised you on your birthday, paboya?”

Beomgyu’s mouth remained open, a rush of embarrassment coursing through his veins, making his cheeks flush. He was misunderstanding every single thing from the very start.

“I thought I would tell you through the song right at midnight but what happened has happened.” Taehyun shook his head before facing Beomgyu with determined eyes, 

“I like you, Beomgyu hyung. I’m sorry for taking this long to respond but now, I think we should take one step closer to each other as you always wanted.”

Beomgyu jumped upon the younger, bursting into tears and hugging him tighter.

“I’m the one who should apologise. It’s me, I ruined the surprise you were planning and working so hard for.”

Taehyun caressed his head with a soft smile. “Now that I think about it, Your misunderstanding was valid. I shouldn’t have ignored you just like that, and I guess my sidestepping from your suggestion of us dating is the real reason why you only thought of the worst. I’m sorry for making you feel like that.”

The older suddenly peeled himself away from Taehyun, a natural pout worth cooing over making its appearance. “But why would you intentionally turn a blind eye to my feelings?”

Taehyun bit his lower lip, he knew he was being stupid and it was even more embarassing to admit it.

“I always thought you’re too good for me in every way. And it also occurred to me that because you preferred to be with me instead of others, they seemed displeased. You’re the heartthrob soccer player, a music student and everybody loves you for who you are. I-I don’t want to take it away from you.”

Speechless, Beomgyu only stared at the blond with pitiful eyes. The reason why Taehyun would become uncomfortable was because he wanted Beomgyu to remain the most loved, and here he thought it was because Taehyun thought he wasn’t enough. 

Both Taehyun and him had the same concerns, despite the affections for each other. 

Thinking all of it only made him realize they were just being fools.

“Pabo!” He muttered, raising his hand to pinch Taehyun’s soft cheeks tenderly. “Why would I want to be the apple of everyone else’s eyes when the dearest person to me is you!?”

Right away, Taehyun’s whole face reddened and warmed up so much that Beomgyu had to let out a soft laugh.

“Huh! And why would you even think that I’d want a poly relationship with Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung, paboya?” He huffed in response.

“Yeonjun said that to me!”

“He told you that I wanted that?” 

Beomgyu took a minute to recall the conversation, Yeonjun had talked about all the nice and sweet stuff and he knew that the conversation was about Taehyun at first but he never heard the blond's name from the pinkette.

“See!” Taehyun threw a soft punch in the older’s chest. “I’m sure he was only trying to piss you off. And, he was basically talking about Hueningkai. The three of them are opting for a relationship altogether as per their serious discussions for weeks.”

Beomgyu nodded his head, letting out an acknowledging  _ ‘ohh’ _ but there was one question still lingering in the back of his head.

“Then why were you blushing today at the cafe when Soobin was trying to move your hands from your face?”

Taehyun cleared his throat, this time totally avoiding Beomgyu’s eyes which only spiked up the latter’s curiosity.

“Well, at that time we were talking about you… Soobin hyung said that if you went in there, I would've confessed to you right then because I missed you a lot while planning the surprise. That’s why I lied to you in the call.”

Although Beomgyu was drowning in the sea of guilt for wrecking the younger’s well-planned surprise, it was quite amusing to see Taehyun blush so hard that his ears were twitching. 

He could try a little bit of teasing.

“You see, I haven’t replied to your confession yet.”

Taehyun turned around in a second, gawking at Beomgyu with his doe eyes. 

Beomgyu shrugged, “It’s the first time you’re saying such things to me. I’d like you to repeat once more to make sure I’m not hearing stuff on my own.”

“This boy…” Taehyun started to get up but was stopped by the older tugging his wrist.

“Please, Taehyunnie?” Beomgyu batted his eyes in a flirty manner. “Pretty please~”

The ravenette stifled a laugh when he saw Taehyun shudder and sit.

“I like you. And I want to be your boyfriend.”

Uh oh, he wasn't expecting the younger to be this blunt, rather than being a shy baby.

“Stop staring and say it back already.” 

Beomgyu couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading as he once again threw himself to the blond.

“I like you, I like you, I like you more!”

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Taehyun moved away as if he’d remembered something else. The younger gave him a look, then stood up only to be back with a thing that caused Beomgyu to blush.

“Y-You even bought a cake?”

Taehyun nodded, “Although nothing happened as I wanted, I still want you to cut the cake and make a wish because it’s past twelve now.”

Beomgyu, pressing his lips together, got up and walked towards the table beside Taehyun and held the knife together with the younger. Closing his eyes, he quickly made a wish with a giggle and then opened them to finally blow the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Taehyun asked.

“You.”

The younger only rolled his eyes in response as if the flush in his face would become invisible by doing so. But then he didn’t want to hide how happy he truly was, because he was beside the boy he admired so much.

“Happy birthday, Beommie.” He softly spoke when Beomgyu cut a piece of cake and held it for him to eat.

“You’ve already wished me once.”

This time Taehyun took the piece to feed the older. “And? It’s your birthday, so I’ll wish you multiple times throughout the day.”

Beomgyu only giggled as his laugh got suppressed by the cake piece he tried to hog up, making Taehyun smile at his childish behavior.

“Taehyun-ah,” He suddenly called, jutting out his chin where a little bit of frosting had marked its territory. Taehyun, as requested, took a tissue paper to wipe it off but his hand was held captive by the other’s.

“Do you really not understand what I mean?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow, gone was the playfulness from his face and tone replaced by a sly mischievous grin. Only then Taehyun noticed that the frosting of the cake was dangerously close to his lips.

Gulping, Taehyun tried not to look too taken aback at that.

“Aww~ I’m asking for a gift, Taehyunnie.” Beomgyu pouted, trying his best to not coo at the way Taehyun’s ears were red. For real, he could never get over teasing the younger and now that they were official, he was looking forward to more of such opportunities.

“Okay, okay, I’m joking—”

Beomgyu gasped when he felt himself being pulled, a pair of soft cushiony lips shutting his mouth. They were so close that he could even hear Taehyun’s quickened breath, even feel his pacing heart against his chest.

When the delicate and careful movements at first sucked off the frosting near his lips, he thought Taehyun would move away but the younger caught him by surprise as he started to brush his lips against his own, initiating their first kiss. 

Beomgyu had to spare himself a moment to make sure he wasn’t dreaming but then Taehyun whined. Albeit his eyes being closed, the blond had his brows crunched and when the older didn’t respond, he started to pull away.

But Beomgyu, being the sneaky brat, dived into the kiss right at that moment by pulling Taehyun’s waist closer to his body and pressing his lips roughly. One of his hands found Taehyun’s and placed it around his neck while he tilted the younger’s chin to have better access. Taehyun opened up, letting him explore the insides of his mouth as their hearts tried to escape their ribcage simultaneously.

A few minutes of steamy makeout later, they finally pulled themselves away for a breather, a thin string of saliva still connecting them.

“Since I already sang the song just before your birthday, I didn’t have any other gifts to give.” The younger admitted, looking down at his feet as he could feel Beomgyu’s intense gaze towards his mouth. 

“Paboya! I don't need anything else as long as I have you.” Taehyun peeked up at his words meekly, still breathless from their session. “And I was only trying to tease you but had I known your response would be so satisfying , I would’ve tried this a long ago.”

Taehyun hit the older’s chest playfully, making him chuckle. “Then what are you still looking at? Kiss me again!”

Oh? He was totally unaware of this needy side of Taehyun. But now as a good boyfriend, he would love to take care and comply with whatever his usually shy boyfriend would ask for.

And so, he leaned in to help them indulge in each other’s breath and warmth.

Granted that totally unexpected but his 21 st birthday turned out to be, with no room for denial, much more astounding than he ever wished for.

Infact, this was the best birthday Beomgyu had ever celebrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I know the writing quality is very poor, hence I'm still in a break. There are a lot of flaws (might fix 'em later) but I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> P.S. I know I should get over with soft tyun x protective beom concept but I just can't sorry not sorry.
> 
> P.S.S. The song used in here is 'Sing For You by EXO'. Ever since Taehyun said that he wished he'd sung this song during his audition, I can't stop myself from imagining him actually singing it. It's a beautiful guitar ballad.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to our baby bear, Beomgyu🐻🎂🎉


End file.
